Lucifer
"Your death makes me stronger." Lucifer is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Lucifer was created by Corvus and Sephtis, to terrorize people in the mortal realm. Lucifer, was trained by every god and goddess of evil ever since his birth, he was trained to be "Good" which was actually the opposite, he was trained to show no mercy to everyone on the surface. They taught him that everything in the mortal realm is lies and populated with enemies. When Lucifer was 26, he was sent to the mortal realm to begin terrorizing people. He killed three people a during his first days on the surface. Lucifer, spent 4 days in the mortal realm and he started to question if the gods and goddesses were wrong about their teachings. Eventually, after spending 2 weeks in the mortal realm without killing anyone. He came to the conclusion that he was lied to. And decided to stay on the mortal surface and be friends with them. At first, he wasn't welcomed by some people and faced prejudice from people. He eventually made some friends who helped him and taught him about life on the mortal realm. He is 75 chronologically, but he takes his physical appearance as his appearance when he was 26. He is Jadeite's grandfather from her father's side. He is married to Lilith. After Jadeite died from falling into a coma after a confrontation with Elemental. Lucifer was filled with the hatred he hadn't felt since he entered the mortal realm. He vows to avenge her granddaughter by killing every last member of Elemental's family due to his family members harassing her as well. Powers and Abilities * He is immortal. * He is well trained with umbrakinesis and has almost every skill of umbrakinesis. * He has a demon tail that can impale/stab people with it's pointy end. * He has two demon shotguns that are pistols that demons are only able to be equipped with. They shoot pellets hat do 25% more damage to mortals and also damage their soul and weaken the magic of magic users. The shotguns are short. * He is strong in physical strength, endurance, and agility. Weaknesses * Since he's a demon, he relies on magic in order to live. If he has no magic or is low, he can enter in a coma and could potentially die. * He takes more damage from Photokinesis. Photokinesis can also drain some of his power overtime. * He has no wings. * He is unable to summon other demons/creatures to fight alongside him since he left the evil gods and goddesses. * Demi-gods/goddesses and gods and goddesses are stronger than him. * He can't attack from long range, he has to get close to them to deal massive damage with his shotguns. Personality Lucifer, was at first evil and coldblooded. And believed he was good due to his training from the evil gods and goddesses. After killing three people in the mortal realm and spending time there, he began to question if the gods and goddesses were right. After concluding that they were using him. He decided to be friendly to mortals. He dislikes annoying people, stubborn people, people who hate demons, or anyone who is bigoted. Lucifer likes to be friends with people who are respectful, trustworthy, polite, and supportive. As well as humorous. Lucifer, likes weapons, blood, and violence. But he doesn't use violence against his friends or anyone unless the person is evil or violent. Lucifer is friendly. But sarcastic to strangers and people he dislikes. He is smart, but doesn't know much about the life in the mortal realm. He is still learning new things there everyday, even things that are obvious to people in the realm. Trivia * He was inspired by Hellbent, one of the narrators from Planet Dolan. * He was named after the demon Lucifer. * His apparel is something similar to this http://static.mnium.org/images/contenu/actus/Overwatch/Patch/ow_skins_reaper_corbeau.jpg Category:Demons Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Good characters Category:Strong characters Category:Fast Characters